


Stay

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Face-Sitting, Long-Term Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex, Worried Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: Noctis was astounded. It should have come as no surprise to him though; Molly was like Ignis in that she prepared for anything, sometimes overdoing it. He leaned into her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Wish I could run away from this.”“Can’t run away from blood.”“I know.”





	Stay

_Coming over tonight?_ **  
**

Noctis stared at his phone, the message history open, cursor blinking, waiting for the words to come. His thumbs tapped a few letters out, stopped halfway through his thought and erased it. Over the com system of the subway an almost unintelligible announcement blared so he cranked the volume on his music player to drown it out. He leaned back, pocketed his phone and closed his eyes. Thinking was something he’d rather not do for the time being so he let the music take the wheel.

Almost two days had passed since the Empire presented the treaty, in which they propositioned peace through the marriage of Noctis and Lunafreya, the Oracle. To say he was excited would be a stretch. Certainly the opportunity to see Luna after so many years was a gift and yes, he loved her. He loved all that she was and the time they shared together as children. But that kind of love transferring to marital territory? Unimaginable. He regarded her as a sibling or at the very least, family.

It was his duty, Gladio insisted during training this morning. That he needed to suck it up and do his job, that his people were counting on him. He didn’t want it, though. He didn’t want people counting on him, he didn’t want the bloodborne responsibility of a Caelum. The constant security, the need for protection, the careful upbringing to ensure he wasn’t led astray.

He wanted to study mechanical engineering and go to college with Prompto and rent an apartment together, not one that would be randomly invaded by Ignis. He wanted to pool his savings into an outrageously impractical vehicle, something that guzzled petrol and travel the outskirts of Insomnia, trying to get airborne over the crests of countryside hills. He wanted above all else to make his own decisions, not decisions made for him by generations before.

And Molly would be there, for all that. But she couldn’t be, not in the way he wanted her to be.

It was Molly who messaged him last and the reason he was now seated on the subway bench, watching the schedule flip through to the eight o’clock uptown tram, the one that would drop him off within two blocks of her apartment in the Frescworth block of the city. Travelling alone felt out of place for him. Ignis wouldn’t be happy he left without an escort. Not that he hadn’t before, but it would be means for a future conversation with either Ignis or his father, about how he needed protection ‘now more than ever’ or something along those lines. That was a problem for Future Noctis though; Present-Noctis was already working overtime.

The uptown train pulled up to the loading dock and Noctis boarded along with a handful of people, finding an empty bench seat near the back of the cabin. At this rate he’d be at her place in less than forty-five minutes. Better text back to give notice. He pulled out his phone only to find another message waiting:

_Guess I’ll have to lure you with sexy pics then ;)_

The prince knew better by now. It wouldn’t be anything risque; she’d probably send him a photo of her cat, or her foot or a random piece of food from her fridge. It was just a Molly thing she did. What a dork. Sure enough, not two seconds later a picture message arrived. A single olive, on a plate, nothing else. _Wow._ That was a new kind of special. He smiled as he texted her back: _How could I refuse when I know you have olives? Be there in about an hour._

He stared out the window as the train left the platform and and gained momentum until the concrete walls of the subway blurred to a grey mar and he could only focus on his reflection. The song on his music player ended and the thoughts began to pepper his mind again. Molly, to no surprise, was the star of the show;

Her navy-blue hair and those freckles dusting her shoulder blades, how she could ask for a coffee in seven different languages, that she was _just a bit_ taller than him, that little squeaky gasp she made when she came.

That midnight drive through the city in her old station wagon, getting takeout at one in the morning, listening to talk radio while parked on a backroad, eating stale egg rolls that sat under heat lamps for hours. Their first kiss, which tasted like honey-garlic thanks to the crummy takeout but as Noctis would come to learn Molly’s kisses were the best thing ever. And then he thought back to their first time, how painfully awkward he was because he knew it wasn’t _her_ first time. The many other times after that. Two years worth of memories, like a paper flip book, zooming by so fast they’d slip through his fingers had he tried to grab onto them.

The first time he told her he loved her. The first time she said it back.

It wasn’t fair. He already accepted what had to be done. It didn’t make it any easier.

The tram pulled into the station and he stretched, stepped off on the platform and exited the subway up into the streets. It was still a short walk to her apartment but the warm breeze of the early summer’s night made for an enjoyable trip. Noctis turned off his music, letting the floodgates open to spill his thoughts forefront, unwilling to hold it back any longer. Pain was temporary but he wouldn’t let her memory be; it ripped into him leaving fresh wounds. In time they would heal to scars, becoming a part of him forever.

He made several attempts to rehearse a conversation in his mind, trying to play it out and think of responses so he wouldn’t be left speechless and dumbfounded. He an idea of what she’d say, but as he climbed the steps to the apartment complex all self-assumption that he was prepared for this abandoned-ship. Great.

Noctis entered the lobby and dialed her door code from memory. The line beeped twice before Molly picked up. “Housekeeping?” she giggled.

She would be the death of him. “Hey, it’s me,” He tried to keep a positive tone.

“Kay, I’ll buzz you though,” Molly replied, still upbeat. That was a good sign. She hung up and the door unlocked. He called the nearby elevator and rode it to the eighth floor.

The hallway to her place felt infinite. With each step he came closer to telling her about the wedding, closer to explaining the details of the treaty. Closer to their expiration date.

Closer to breaking her heart.

He arrived at the front door to her place and knocked. Not a second passed and a cat’s paw shot out from the gap below, swiping at his boots. Footsteps approached from beyond the other side. “Fuzz Aldrin, away from the door! It’s just Noct.”

He smiled, hearing her voice. For a cursory moment, everything was okay.

The door opened and there she was, charming, wonderful. Would he ever see her again, after this? The question crossed his mind as her smile faded.

No no no, he needed her to be happy. He closed the distance between them and kissed her, not realizing at first that she was holding a pitcher of iced tea and she dribbled some on his pants. “Ah shoot, sorry!” she exhaled as she went to put it down and grabbed a towel. She tried to dry him off. It was somewhat awkward, like a parent might do to their small child. “It’s no big deal, I got it,” He took the towel from her and cleaned himself up. The place smelled amazing. “What are you making?”

“Cookies,” Molly gushed. “There’s also some leftovers in the fridge, if you’re hungry.”

“Oh no thanks, Ignis made melts earlier. But I’ll gladly take some cookies off your hands when they’re ready.” Noctis leaned against the kitchen island.

“Oooh, I know what you want,” Molly purred, suggestive and low as she reached in the fridge to retrieve a large jar of olives. She placed them in front of Noctis with a wink, holding back laughter. “Gonna need a strong man to open this jar, though. Any ideas?”

“Oh please,” Noctis played along, “Then explain how you got that one on the plate earlier.”

Molly’s eyes darted back and forth. “Oops, got me there.” She popped the lid off and Noctis grabbed a couple before she closed the jar and put it back in the fridge. “So, what’s new? Haven’t heard from you.”

Noctis almost choked on his olives. Nervous pangs hit his gut. “Yeah, sorry about that. Been crazy busy these past few days.” He followed her to the living room and plopped down beside her on the sofa, averting his eyes. “I know, shoulda texted you more often.”

“No no, it’s alright Noct.” She was sincere in her voice and composure. “I’ve learned early on into this relationship that your schedule can get kinda chaotic. I’m okay with it, you know that.”

She wasn’t making this any easier. Noctis sighed. “Molly, I…”

Gods, why did he have to look up at that moment? Their eyes met and it took every ounce of willpower left in his anxious mind to not look away. She was too good, too pure. How many hours had he spent looking into those sapphire eyes, watching them crinkle at the edges when she laughed, seeing them half-lidded as she moaned, trying to catch a stray tear when she sobbed. And she saw sides of him that no one else could see. Saw his strengths, saw his pleasures, saw his pain.

Could she see it now, the pain he was in?

He didn’t have to wonder for long. “Noct? Are you alright?”

His eyes flickered, vision blurring as a hot rim of tears lined his eyes before one spilled over. “I-I…”

“Babe,” Molly’s hand was on his face, her thumb swiping the tear away. “You can tell me, you know that.”

No he really couldn’t, he thought. Telling her meant destroying her, and he wasn’t ready to break her, not yet. He wanted this to last forever, wanted to say _fuck you_ to the world and have her and only her. He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, feeling so weak welling up in front of her like this. Noctis sat still, breathing deeply as the tears streamed. “I wanted to marry you.”

The words fumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Molly’s eyes were wide, her hand against her mouth, lips parted. “Noct, what are you saying?”

No turning back now. “I-I wanted...to marry you, Molly.” His head hung as his shoulders slumped forward. “But I can’t...we can’t be together.”

The mood of the room changed and Noctis couldn’t face her, couldn’t watch as her eyes searched the air for words to speak. She found questions first. “W-why?” Molly asked, her voice breaking. It ripped through Noctis and grazed his lungs.  

He leaned back against the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He felt weak to not be able to look at her, not yet. “The Empire, they...they issued a peace treaty. But in order to fulfill it I-I have to...Marry Luna.”

Noctis decided after several seconds to glance at her. She sat upright, her knees hugged into her chest. “Oh,” was all she spoke.

The apartment was so quiet Noctis could hear the water pump from the adjacent unit. He stared at the wall, flicking through the photos framed in neat little rows. Her family, some friends from college, their last camping trip, a selfie with her and Prompto, her cat eating popcorn straight from the bowl, a candid shot of them walking the beach, hand in hand…

Something was burning. “Oh shit! The cookies!” Molly sprang up and bounded towards the kitchen. Noctis followed to find her ripping off the oven mitts, hands running through her navy hair, frazzled. Charred circles smoked from the baking sheet. “Dammit…”

Molly sunk down onto the floor against the cupboards and Noctis sat beside her. “I’m sorry, Molly. I don’t want to do this, at all.” He craned his head to look at her, pained to see her eyes were red.

“I understand, Noct,” Molly whispered. “I know this isn’t easy, I know you don’t want to do this. But I also know I’m dating the next king of Lucis.” Noctis looked at the floor as she continued. “Early on I knew there would be...complications, and yeah even the possibility we may not be together. Noct, I…” Molly cupped his face and turned it towards her. “I was prepared for this the day I fell in love with you, and I’m just glad for the time we did have together. I’ll never forget it, promise.”

Noctis was astounded. It should have come as no surprise to him though; Molly was like Ignis in that she prepared for anything, sometimes overdoing it. He leaned into her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Wish I could run away from this.”

“Can’t run away from blood.”

“I know.”

Molly pulled Noctis into a tight hug, her hands stroking his back, trying to fuse them together. Only then did her tears come and he felt them against his neck before they soaked into his t-shirt collar. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Noct.”

His lips found hers and he kissed her, soft and sweet, just like their first. When they broke away Noctis held her hand. “I’ll need to leave, within the next couple of days or so. I..I don’t think I’ll see you again until after the wedding.”

Molly nodded, slowly but her eyes were warm. “I see.”

Noctis stood up, offering his hand to Molly and he pulled her to her feet. “I...I should leave.”

She didn’t try to stop him. “I understand, Noct.” She walked with him to the doorway, it was all happening so fast. He had the front door open before he knew it. Molly rested a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave. “Please, be safe okay?”

Noctis looked back at her, a gentle smile on her lips though her eyes were raw. He knew the moment he left she’d be in tears again. “I will. Take care, Molly.”

And then he crossed the threshold and into the hallway, out of Molly’s world. The door closed the click of the lock mechanism ripped his heart in two.

Noctis headed back to the elevator, hands stuffed in his pockets and trying to keep his breathing even. He hit the call button and waited for it to arrive at his floor. He was pissed with himself. At the very least he should have spent some more time with her. He knew fully well why he left so abruptly; he couldn’t handle his own emotions. It was so goddamn weak of himself and he pounded his fist against the wall, teeth clenched, white-hot tears stinging his eyes once more. Maybe it was better this way. Molly deserved a guy who didn’t tear-up in front of her or run off at the first sign of tension.

He boarded the empty elevator and as it descended he closed his eyes, leaning back against the cold metal of the cabin. Grief was causing a hell of a headache. His chest felt sore, raw, every breath parting the seams of his wounds and throwing salt in the gashes. He barely noticed when the elevator doors opened, hopping out into the lobby just before the doors started closing again.

As his hand grabbed the door handle to leave the building he stopped. Perhaps it wasn’t too late, to head back up to Molly’s place and tell her his idea. The idea that maybe they should end on a better note, instead of a sad one. The memories would be better, the afterthought wouldn’t leave bittersweet essences on their tongues. That and he needed her, just to see her once again. It was ending and they couldn’t change that fact, but dammit if he couldn’t make the most of it.

He swiveled around and all but slammed the call button for the elevator, annoyed that it didn’t just open automatically. Seriously? He just got off moments ago. The elevator was already unavailable.

Whatever. He leaned against the opposite wall, facing the doors, wondering how soon he could clear eight flights of stairs without passing out and deciding that was the worst idea ever. He closed his eyes again, trying to gather himself and think of what to say when she answered the door. Should he perhaps invite her out for a walk? Would it be better if they just hung out and watched TV for a bit? Should they talk all night, sitting on her balcony as the stars faded and the sun came up?

The latter sounded ideal. The elevator beeped and Noctis opened his eyes just as the doors slid open.

There was Molly, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. “Noct,” his name fell from her lips and her eyelids fluttered. “Stay, for tonight. Please...Stay...”

She was going to come after him.

Noctis bounded into the cabin before the doors could close and his lips came crashing into hers. She kissed back with matched excitement, hands pulling him close and running up his back. He reeled from the sudden switch of emotions but gods he wanted, needed her touch. Their hands explored each other over their clothing as the elevator went up, no doubt back to Molly’s floor.

The polished metal wall behind them was getting smudged up from their movements and it was oddly that which kickstarted Noctis’s arousal and his mouth moved to Molly’s pulse at her neck, sucking and lapping at her until she was gasping, the familiar taste of her skin coating his tongue. Her hands slipped underneath Noctis’s jacket and t-shirt, running up his back, soaking up his warmth and he let out a low moan in response.

The elevator went _ding_ as it reached the eighth floor and thankfully no one was around to witness their little act of PDA. Molly guided Noctis out of the cabin and into the hallway, backing him up towards her apartment. When they reached it she broke the kiss long enough to swing the door open and shoo her cat away. Once they were inside they fixated onto the other again like magnets.

Noctis pushed her up against the doorframe to the living room, his hands cupping her ass as his pants started to get tight. Molly moaned into his mouth and it shot vibrations straight to his groin as he grinded against her. Her hands pushed his jacket from his shoulders and she trailed kisses up to his ear. She rolled his earlobe between her teeth and Noctis drove her hips against his dick.

He guided her to the bedroom, no stranger to the layout of the flat. They backed into the room until Molly’s legs hit the bed frame and buckled, laying down as Noctis climbed on top of her. He crossed arms to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, and she couldn’t resist trailing a hand up and down the lean muscles that she’d become so acquainted with over the last two years.

“I love you, Molly.” Noctis’s voice was broken, the sandpaper of his throat stuttering his words. It made Molly’s insides do somersaults.

“I love you too, Noct.”

Noctis tugged at Molly’s shirt and she helped him undress her, shivering whenever his fingertips grazed her skin. He dipped to plant scattered kisses on her chest, teeth tugging at the cup of her bra as his icy eyes looked up to her. He reached around her to undo the clasps, pulling the straps from her arms and freeing her petite breasts. He kissed the space between them as his hands wrapped around her, holding her close, fingers spread as if to hold more of her at once. Molly’s hands locked together against his scalp, tufts of already messy charcoal hair between her fingers.

When Noctis detached from her to take his pants off, the moonlight spilling through the half-open blinds lit up Molly’s skin, the olive tones entrancing him, enticing him, begging to be touched. Her lips red and sore needed his and Molly breathed his name as Noctis’s pants hit the floor. Keeping his boxers on, he fingered the waistband of her shorts and pulled them up, her legs going vertical as he slid them past her knees and flung them to the floor.

Noctis learned that Molly was going commando that day. Her legs stayed clamped together; She was always shy at first when it came to exposing herself to him, and there was a routine he followed to help ease her into it. Noctis began with a trail of kisses up Molly’s shins, his fingers delicately grazing against the curve of her calves, stopping once he hit the peak at her knees. She was writhing below him as he ran his hands over the tops of her thighs before stroking the sensitive skin where her legs met her torso. Like a switch her legs parted and he continued his journey up her inner thighs, kissing and nipping the skin as he neared her apex.

When his lips made contact with her folds Molly gasped and trembled below him. Noctis held her hands in his own as he flicked his tongue up and down her slit, dipping in between them with every downstroke. Her hips were twitching as he lapped hungrily, the taste of her and the heat she radiated against his mouth making his cock throb. He pressed his lips against her clit and Molly’s moan in response was akin to a growl, vicious, ravenous. Noctis thrived on it and he circled the bead of nerves with a rigid tongue, flicking it before he gently rolled it between his teeth.

“Noct, please, please stop,” Molly panted, pushing him up until his face disconnected from her sex. He looked up at her, confused. She sat up to kiss him, cleaning his lips of her slippery arousal and pushed him over so he fell back against the bed. Molly gave him a heartstopping wink as she climbed over him, in reverse, perching her rear right in front of Noctis’s face. She leaned down to slip his hot shaft out of his boxers while scooting backwards, bringing her pussy right over his face.

Noctis’s reacted and looped his arms between her legs, spreading them as he buried his face in her mound, eating her out with renewed fervor. Seconds later something wet and hot and sucking was on his dick, Molly’s fingers clamping a tight ring around the base as she bobbed up and down, hitting him against the back of her throat. _Fuck_ she felt good. Noctis drove his hips up automatically and Molly gagged on his cock, but she didn’t hesitate to get the rhythm back as she began to gently massage his balls with her free hand.

This was too much for Noctis, and he broke apart from Molly’s core to catch his breath. “Molly, I need you, please-”

Without another word she scrambled off of Noctis’s face and positioned herself over him, lining his shaft up with her entrance, back still facing him. She flicked the head of his dick against her clit, rubbing the edge of the head against her, slicking his entirety. His hands fell to her hips and she slipped him inside of her, the familiar fullness completing them both.

Molly leaned forward a bit as she bounced her hips, giving Noctis quite the show as her ass slapped against his abdomen, his cock being swallowed by her as he watched him go in and out, hypnotized by the taut skin of her folds around his girth. She kept a steady pace, the wet sound of their fucking music to Noctis’s ears. He was feeling the pressure build already. Then Molly did something incredible; she sat upright, arched her spine and leaned backwards until she made eye contact with him.

“Holy fuck,” Noctis gnarled as her hair spilled on his bare chest. His fingernails dug into her hips as he began to meet each of her thrusts, jolting her body with each percussion of it. He was already getting close, but he needed to see her, face her properly. “Mmph, can’t hold out much longer,” he panted.

Molly stopped and Noctis slid out of her, kissing her as their bodies met again, pressing his chest against hers as he flipped her onto her back below him. He slid back inside of her silken heat, the little moan that she made against his lips the essence of his being.

He fucked Molly deep, driving himself to the hilt as he pumped in and out of her. His hand cupped the back of her knee and brought it up to her hip, the responsive tightening around his cock giving an intense resistance that stroked him harder and hit every spot she ever needed. Molly’s hand began to rub her clit, the telltale sign that she was getting close as well. Noctis rested his head in the crook of her neck, low moans pulled from his throat without restriction.

“Noct, I’m g-gonna…oh my god I’m gonna,” Molly squeaked out as her staggered breaths came heavy and ragged. Noctis picked up the pace, lifting her torso from the mattress as he bucked up into her with all that he had. The feeling of her nipples grazing his chest skyrocketed him to climaxing.

Molly’s body went rigid as she came, crying out in that little gasp that Noctis was no stranger to. She clawed at his back as he fucked his way to his finish, releasing in her just as her orgasm began to wind down. His pulse threatened to pop a vein or something to that nature as he twitched, pulling out of Molly and rolling off of her.

They lay together for several seconds, the only sound their uneven breathing as they came down from their shared high. Noctis craned his head towards Molly and she shuffled over to plant a soft kiss on his chin. “Wow...What a way to say goodbye, huh...”

“Molly,” Noctis’s voice was barely a whisper. “I love you, and I always will. Long after tonight, I will love you.”

She blushed and wrapped an arm around his chest as she nuzzled into him. “I know, Noct. I’m going to love you forever, seriously.”

Noctis had to chuckle at her plain choice of wording. “Seriously, huh?”

Molly smiled. “Seriously.”

 

 

In the wake of Insomnia’s fall, Noctis stared out the window of the Regalia, his eyes fixating on the raindrops as they danced across the window. Beside him, Gladio sighed. “Dunno what to say, man.”

“Then don’t say anything.”

Noctis hadn’t meant for his voice to be so cold, but there it was and he felt given the circumstances it didn’t warrant an apology. He checked his phone again. Still nothing. He opened the conversation history, scrolling past the multiple unanswered texts sent until he reached the last received message, reading it though he long since memorized it, the remnants of his heart trying desperately to keep the fire going inside of him though he was running on embers:

_I know we can’t be together in person, but you’ll always be a part of me. Good luck, Noctis._

_I love you._

_Thank you._


End file.
